The instant invention relates generally to floatable vessel repair devices, and more particularly to repair devices for repairing barges.
In situations when a barge or similar type vessel needs repairs performed below the water line, it must be taken to a dry dock and have the repairs performed there. However, this is a very expensive and time consuming operation.
Alternatives are available to moving a barge into dry dock. Some of the alternatives include ship repair equipment which is composed of a flexible sheet which can cover the hull for working below the water line. In fact, different types of devices for repairing holes have been used. Such devices have been flexible in order to conform to the shape of the hull and other devices have been made in specific shapes. In these cases, however, such devices are usually very large and complex. Thus, they are inherently expensive, difficult and time consuming to use.